ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
School? NO!
This is the second episode of Comety. Plot *Comet: (walking with Wavos) So, is there any... you know, parks in Idiocity? *Wavos: No, but there's a school. I've signed you up for it. *Comet: School? SCHOOL?! NOOOO!!!! *Glop: Comet, in every city there's a school. *Comet: But I never said I wanted to be signed up!!! *Wavos: I've also signed you up for a ballet school. *Comet: WHAT?!?! *Wavos: Just kidding! *Glop: Comet, this school's not bad. *Comet: Oh! Ok. *Glop: It's Horrible. Terrible. Disgusting. Boring. Cold. Evil. *Comet: Nooooooo!!! *Wavos: No it isn't. *Comet: Is it not? *Wavos: It's worse. *Glop: Stop lying. It's a normal boring school. *Grible: My chocolate bar has been stolen by the headteacher!!! *Comet: :O *Wavos: The headteacher sucks. *Glop: Yup. *(at school) *Teacher: (a small Petrosapien) Hi, children. Hi, Comet. *Comet: Hi. *Teacher: My name is Mr Goal. *Wavos: (whispering to Comet) More like Mr Small... *Comet: (loudly) Hahahahahahaha!!! *Mr Goal: What are you laughing about, Comet? *Grible: He called you Mr Small. *(whole class starts laughing) *Smash: That true! Mr Goal is small! *Mr Goal: (infuriated) Comet!!! (turns into a Pyrosapien) Go to the headteacher now!!!!!! (after Comet leaves he turns back into a Petrosapien) Now the rest of you stop laughing!!! *(in the toilet) *Comet: Glop's right. This school sucks. *Armaya: Hi, handsome. *Comet: AAAAAHHH!!! (glares at her) This is a boy's toilet and I'm having a poop! (the water turns into steam as something plops down to it) *Armaya: No it isn't. The boy's toilet is on the right and the girl's is on the left. This is the left toilet. *Comet: (blushes hard) Oops. (sees girls staring at him) *Girl: Get him!! (they attack Comet and Armaya leaves, laughing) *Comet: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *(Comet gets out of toilet and runs into the headteacher's office) *Headteacher: (an old Galvan with Azmuth's voice) Sit down. *Comet: Who are you? *Headteacher: I'm Mr Htumza. *Comet: Ok. *Mr Htumza: Now, sit down and close your eyes. (Comet does it) Hee hee... (drops bucket of water over Comet's head) *Comet: WHOA!!! (fire burns again) *Mr Htumza: Now what made you go into the girl's toilet?! *Comet: Why did you do that?! *Mr Htumza: Punishment. *Comet: I didn't read the signs. *Mr Htumza: There aren't any signs. There is a corridor, and on the left is the girl's toilet and the right- boy's. *(after school) *Glop: So, how was it at Htummy's office? *Comet: Htummy? *Wavos: That's what we call him. *Comet: Oh. (goes angry) HE DROPPED A BUCKET OF WATER ON MY HEAD SO I HAD TO RECHARGE!!!! *Glop: Typical. He knows a species' weakness. But let me tell you his weakness. *Comet: What is it? *Glop: He loves peanuts. *Wavos: But hates walnuts. *Glop: Give him a peanut and he gives you immunity from being sent to his for a year. *Comet: (smiles slyly) Thanks for the idea... Characters Comet Wavos Glop Armaya (cameo) (first appearance) Girls (cameo) Mr Goal (first appearance) Mr Htumza (first appearance) Smash (cameo) Grible (cameo) Category:Episodes